Halves of a Whole
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: New Jersey thinks about his relationship with his twin sister New York. Male!New Jersey Fem!New York


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Alright I don't exactly like this state but I decided to do it anyway, New Jersey…yet I still somehow made New York a part of it.**

**Enjoy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

New Jersey sometimes hated his relationship with his twin sister New York.

In a sea of brothers and sisters they were the only one for the other whose parentage was the same. Only they had the second father of the Netherlands. And they were a few of the twins in the family.

The Carolinas and the Dakotas were twins as well only that they were identical as well.

When they were small children they got along. The whispered talks late in the night was something he looked forward to with her. But as they got older they started to fight more and more. Soon not even their dad could bring them together.

It wasn't even clear anymore why they fought or even who had started it. All they knew was that they suddenly hated one another.

They screamed at one another. They cursed at one another. They threatened one another.

Soon they would barely talk to one another. Wouldn't even glance at the other.

And he didn't know how she felt about it but he hated it with a burning passion.

She as his little sister, yes he was born first, the only one who had the same two fathers as himself, he hated distancing himself away from her.

But it happened.

And so they distanced themselves from one another. Whenever she was sick and wounded he would always worry but he could never bring himself to do something. When he heard that she couldn't get to sleep neither was he able to.

He blamed that on being twins.

He was worried about her and almost ran to her until they figured out why she couldn't sleep.

After that he tried to ignore that he had a twin.

On September 11th when he heard that the planes had crashed into her buildings, into her, he had ran out of his house, jumped into his car, and ignoring all traffic laws drove as fast as he was able to, to her house.

He had ran out of his car forgetting to close the door behind him and burst the door open forgetting that he had the key and the key under the doormat.

He ran up the stairs to her room and saw her.

He would never forget the image of her on the floor, in a pool of her own blood, and gasping for air.

He took her in his arms and laid her on her bed and tended to her wounds. The entire time his last words to her were running through his head.

"_Sometimes I wish you would just die York!"_

He shook his head. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean a single word of it.

And then the second plane hit the other tower.

She had jerked and screamed, fresh wounds opening and blood running out. He held her hands. Tried to get her attention. He tried everything he could but she was delirious from the pain.

Yet she somehow understood that it was him.

As he bandaged her wounds he remembered each and every war they had been in together. How he had done the same thing each and every time she had gotten hurt, and she would do the same for him.

He remembered how when they were little and she could still sleep they would cuddle up together. He or she would come to the others room, crawl under the blankets, and fall asleep with a smile on their faces.

He remembered the scare that was the civil war when strange men came and took some of their siblings away. They had been scared because dad wasn't able to do anything and how empty the house felt without the southern states.

Sneaking snacks away from the eyes of their dad. Giggling and laughing under the stars. Growing older and gaining more freedom. Well he did anyway; girls were more tied up then.

He took her hand in his and just stared at her. They did look alike in some areas but besides that you couldn't tell that they were siblings.

He remembered during WWII when they were finally allowed to enter the war he had gotten hurt and sick badly. Fever raked high up, delusional, and covered in wounds that would take a few days to heal even with his status as a state.

Through his delirium he saw someone taking care of him. He couldn't tell who it was, though he guessed that it was Virginia since she saw herself as the mother figure of the states. Whoever it was took care of him. Changed his bandages, gave him medicine, helped him choke down food, and held his hair back when he threw up.

They left once the delirium vanished and he was able to see clearly. He sought out Virginia to thank him.

She had looked up from whatever it was she was doing with a smile and said "I didn't do anything. New York was the one who didn't leave your side."

New York. Back then the last thing he had said to her was that it was partly her fault the stock market crashed since it was in her. And she had helped him through all that still.

A cell phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

It was New Yorks and on the caller id it said Alaska was calling.

Opening it he answered "Hello?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line. "…who is this?"

"New Jersey."

The surprised was evident. "Jersey? That's a surprise. Is York okay?"

He glanced at his sister. She couldn't slip into unconsciousness but she was hovering somewhere close to there. "I don't really know."

"Mm. I'll be there as soon as I can. Take care of her until then kay?" then there was a dead line.

Jersey rolled his eyes. "No, I'm going to throw her to the dogs." he said sarcastically closing the phone and placing it back on the nightstand.

He sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand again. There he made a vow.

They had come into this world together.

They would leave it together.

If something happened to her to make her die he was going to be sure that she wouldn't be alone. He would follow her.

After all.

What was a life without his other half?

**Kinda confusing but I like it.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
